


Isn’t polyamory

by Koko_S_Vieyra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad English, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko_S_Vieyra/pseuds/Koko_S_Vieyra
Summary: "Yuri Plisetsky feels like he let a joke go too far.Sometimes during the heat of the moment between the sheets, Yuuri, with his sensual nature told him that he could not with him while asking for more to provoke him. It was a silly challenge typical of the demanding sex so needed by the Japanese, he whimpered, begged («kiss me», «bite me», «faster!») And squirmed after a second orgasm asking for another one immediately with bright, watery eyes between tears, as if he wanted to be destroyed in his arms and despite all it would not be enough to please him.«You can’t with me, Yuri Plisetsky» gave him chills every time he remembered his hoarse voice challenging by his full name".Both Yuri invite Victor to join them in their bedroom.[Kinktober 2020]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Isn’t polyamory

Kinktober 2020’s prompt day 17 | Threesome

Yuri Plisetsky feels like he let a joke go too far.

Sometimes during the heat of the moment between the sheets, Yuuri, with his sensual nature told him that he could not with him while asking for more to provoke him. It was a silly challenge typical of the demanding sex so needed by the Japanese, he whimpered, begged («kiss me», «bite me», «faster!») And squirmed after a second orgasm asking for another one immediately with bright, watery eyes between tears, as if he wanted to be destroyed in his arms and despite all it would not be enough to please him.

With that, the one who usually ended up in pieces after a long passionate night was Yuri; with numb legs he was lucky if he managed to finish his regular workouts having to bear with Yakov yelling the same lecture about taking better care of his body. On the opposite, the pig of Yuuri returned the next morning as if nothing had happened, he seemed to feel more sore if he fell from his seat on the ice, but in general he was the same loser with tremendous stamina as always. His beloved loser.

«You can’t with me, Yuri Plisetsky» gave him chills every time he remembered his hoarse voice challenging by his full name.

Those situations began to become more common as the Japanese remove his taboos of their relationship and left him thinking about it the next morning; he wondered if that phrase spoken in the heat of the moment was somehow true, if Yuuri needed more, someone else in bed.

About six months ago he asked him directly over breakfast and the Japanese choked on the tea, he denied so vehemently that they dropped the subject for peace. For a week or two, then Yuri took it up again with jokes, visits to porn sites while was alone, fantasies of double penetration, innuendo, and comments on request. Yuuri relented, conditioning him to choose someone of absolute discretion and trust.

First, he thought of Victor, of course nobody was more discreet with his male sexual partners and they trusted him, especially Yuuri, he would blindly entrust his life to him without stopping to analyze how idiotic he was. In response, the five-time champion always lived up to his expectations, for him he would be a king, a beggar, whatever he wanted, just for him. That’s why it couldn’t be Victor, because he was still in love with Yuuri despite the years-long relationship that both Yuri had and although he never doubted the love they shared, when it came to his compatriot, Plisetsky could once again be the irritated fifteen-year-old brat for seeing them always talking about love.

It still happened to him because they were still the same prissy idiots, but at least he already knew who the love of the pig was for.

His journey to find who to invite to his bed was long, uncomfortable and useless, he began at the beginning of the year and he looked at everyone in the different places where the competitions were held as if everyone were pieces of meat. Otabek? No, he was in the middle of a very serious relationship with Mila. The retired Christophe Giacometti? It wasn’t his type at all. Phichit? It was also not to Yuuri’'s taste in that regard. Seung-gil Lee? They didn’t trust him one bit. J.J.? FIRST DEAD.

When he came to think of J.J. he realized that this was useless. Among his teammates, friends, even people with whom he lived daily, there was no one ideal to add to the fantasy other than Victor.

That is why he was there, on the five-time champion’s bed, watching in totak shock how Yuuri is on his back with legs on the chest of his host how was kneeling in front of him, gently kissing his ankles with in an almost palpable affection, adoring him in moments.

“Yuri” the sweet voice of the Japanese called him by his name, as he always did when he was in privacy where he was not Yurio.

He did not react, Victor looked at him sideways and could understand exactly what was happening with him. He ran his hands hotly from Katsuki’s ankles to his thighs, squeezing them lovingly.

“Yuuri. Are you ready?” The appointee’s attention shifted from his boyfriend to his coach, blushing when he understood what he wanted to do.

“Yes, but we came without nothing, do you have what it takes?”

“I’m always ready” the older man smiled, bending down to get a couple of things from the drawer next to his bed, a strip of condoms and lubricant. In front of Yuuri’s embarrassed look, he spoke trying to be sensual without succeeding due to the genuine care he insisted on having with him. “I want to be as careful as possible, please spread your legs wide”.

Obediently he raised a leg against his own chest, contorting himself to let Victor do, he extended his left hand wanting to take that of the blonde who still couldn’t react.

“Yuri”.

Nikiforov really wanted to be able to laugh in the face of the (still, despite the years) angry Yuri Plisetsky. He was so mentally prepared to not be jealous of someone else touching his boyfriend that watching him enjoy something extremely intimate with another person left his mind blank. He couldn’t blame him, it was his first love and they had a very stable relationship, if it weren’t for some lustful demon, sure Yuuri without knowing it, implanted that idea in him, he would never have the thought of invite a third person to the bedroom.

Blessed be the powerful sexuality of Yuuri Katsuki.

Maybe he should pay some attention to him, although he wasn’t sure how he might react and didn’t want to walk out of there with a black eye. He took a bottle of grape-flavored lubricant, pouring a generous amount on the Japanese’s penis, so much that it dripped between the space of his buttocks, the sensation caused him to close his eyes in the middle of a pleasant moan.

“Yuri” his boyfriend repeated for the third time, in a demanding voice, pulling his hand to make him react. He gasped again as Victor’s lube-coated deft index finger fumbled around his entrance. “Yuri, I want to have you in my mouth”.

Still with his mind clouded by all the emotions and sensations crowding awkwardly inside him, the blonde obeyed by sitting in front of his lover, at least his body was still responding to the sheer excitement of being so involved in such a situation. His body would always be willing to please the beautiful man who personified pleasure in the bed, pronouncing his name as if it belonged to no other place than his mouth. That bright-lipped mouth begging for him.

Yuuri twisted his torso enough for Victor to continue attending to him as he could have enough access to his boyfriend’s crotch; maintaining direct eye contact, he took it between his hands, gently masturbating it.

His eyes were serious, saying many things with intensity and Yuri had no idea what he wanted to convey in each one. He had known Yuuri Katsuki for about four or five years and he still couldn’t understand exactly what was going through his head, maybe he would never know, but in moments like that the mysterious watery look with a little frown made him nervous, he wanted the ability to decipher it. His mind gradually stopped linking the coherent thoughts in each up and down movement of those intuitive hands.

“Yuuri” he gasped at the first strong squeeze received on his penis, the named smirked, licking his lips.

Hell, that pig was driving him madder and madder.

“I thought you weren’t here, you can’t miss this, Yuri” he whispered so softly that they weren’t sure if those were his exact words before leaning in to swallow the blonde's member completely at once, eliciting a pleasant moan.

Even Victor was stunned without moving for a moment to appreciate how erotic was the scene of his pupil with his legs spread on his lap practicing a mettle fellatio, going up and down at an erratic rate of true desire to encompass everything in each movement. Much more motivated to participate, the older one slammed two fingers inside Yuuri, opening them right there, wanting to make him gasp with the other’s penis in his mouth

“Ah!”

What a rewarding sound.

The few Plisetsky neurons that were not lost in a pleasant sea in which all the cells of his body were lost, tried to take mental notes about the things Victor had done, both Yuuri and he were virgins when they began their relationship and during that time together it was all trial and error, «touch here», «don't do that», «sucking this is strange», «pressing that turns on many things», «yes», «bite there». On the contrary, Víctor had a long history of relationships who had spoken in front of the tabloids or internet forums about what an excellent lover he was, one could learn a lot from that level, that act of preparing someone before penetrating him was something that they never done properly, sometimes with very painful consequences.

Remembered a time when Yuuri woke up on the edge of a panic attack from not being able to stand up properly just before going on a trip to a competition, Yuri was with a heavy heart with guilt the entire time his lover passed outside, feeling miserable as he watched him skate on television and had a near-difficult qualification for the Grand Prix Final. Since then they promised to be more careful with each other in skate competition season, luckily that season was over, they could be as tough as they wanted.

“Ah! Victor-!” The Japanese complained in the middle of a humid sound when abandoning his task, returning Yuri’s weak consciousness to the moment where they were, in which Victor was already inserting himself inside him carefully, as if he were going to break it if he moved harder.

“It's okay, Yuuri” the older one kissed his shoulder, gently guiding him to position himself in four, with his face in Yuri's crotch and a beautiful curve in his back lifted the butt making the penetrations more comfortable, constant, slow, they savored the penetrations between heated moans.

“Yuri!”

The high-pitched moan hit Yuri’s consciousness like a revelation making him understand why the situation shocked him and why Yuuri fell in love with him instead of his idol, who inspired him to skate, whose name for the first and last time would be uttered with such pleasure on his part. Well, Yuri Plisetsky had been an idiot to believe that it was necessary in some way, there was no one more suitable for the Japanese idiot on his lap than himself, he never stopped by his side to wonder about how fragile he was, he simply forced him to go forward.

It also didn’t matter if he couldn’t understand his thoughts, if he didn’t have a ridiculous mental connection like the one shared with Victor, he loved with every fiber of his being the insanely unpredictable Yuuri Katsuki. He loved him so much that he would become the answer to needs he did not know he had, he needed him so much that he would only become addicted to him and he adored him so much that no one could erase the invisible marks of his hands on his body. Not Victor or anyone else. He, he would become the only person for Yuuri Katsuki because Yuuri was already the only person for him.

Determined, he lifted the one with black hair, sitting him on his lap, stealing a demanding kiss he invaded the other’s mouth with his tongue, wanting to drink every drop of his saliva, stifle every moan with his lips, have every part of him, as it should be. The imposing force of the gesture made Yuuri want to separate to take a breath at times, but he did not let him hold it by the hair, pressing his hips against his body in a vain attempt to merge their beings, pleasant in many ways and insufficient in many others,

“What's wrong with you, Yuuri? You seem too comfortable” he pronounced maliciously, his voice cracking for wanting to catch his breath, without loosening the grip on his hips where he must have already left red marks. “This is supposed to be so that now you can't take it anymore, you’re going to beg us to stop”.

With his body trembling, the Japanese hugged Yuri, calling him between aching moans from all that impatient excitement, prey to his desperate sensuality for more of his lover.

“Yuri, Yuri, ah. Ah. I need you”.

They became entangled in an obscene wet kiss, before Victor's perplexed look, being this close he could see their tongues trying to enter each other’s mouth awkwardly. Responding to the subsequent hug, the blonde gave to the elder a confident smile, Victor should not misinterpret his participation in the act, it was part of a game to which he consciously accepted, he could touch Yuuri as much as wanted under the rules of his lover and at the end of the night he would be left empty-handed as was established long ago.

He had no time to regret losing again to Yuri Plisetsky, unpredictable as only Yuuri Katsuki could be, he tossed his hair back and knocked his coach onto the bed.

“You two are going to beg me to stop, you can’t with me” he declared using a sensual voice before leaning in to give him the wildest oral that Victor had ever received in his life.

Yuri took advantage of his boyfriend’s position in four to penetrate him with delicious ease, following the rhythm of the oral giving rough thrusts he felt a chill, feeling sorry for Victor who seemed to be seeing a saint, he understood. Through a long path of experimentation Yuuri became exceptionally good at oral sex, sucking hard, quickly, his tongue in the right place and moaning in the act in response to thrusts; it was going to take all his self-control not to come in two minutes.

“Slow down Katsudon, you’re going to get his soul out of him”.

Yuuri pulled away eliciting a groan from his coach.

“You like it this way” he replied in a pampered voice, relishing having his boyfriend inside him in every word, his breathing altered. One could tell how much he wanted to stick his chest to the bed and cling to the sheets to focus all his attention on enjoying Yuri's axis inside his being.

Victor was already imagining how sex usually works between them.

“He’s too old for these things”.

“At least I can lunge and speak at the same time” the older scoffed.

Annoyed at being discovered, Plisetsky continued with the thrusts, firm and slow, that was a preamble for the Japanese’s stamina, he knew it well, he should savor it slowly.

“You can come several times, right, Victor?” Yuuri asked, the breath of his voice so close to the other’s penis causing him a pleasant chill.

“Y-yes”.

He could do it with due wait between orgasms but saying that would kill the moment a bit. Yuri smirked as he understood him by his gestures. It seemed that neither of them could handle the damn pig.

The first to come was Yuri, annoyed at not being able to delay it any longer, being in some point like a loser to two people older than him. In the rush he forgot to use a condom and didn’t quite get out of his boyfriend before spilling out, cum on his butt and legs. The reaction of the couple was lovely to Victor’s eyes, Yurio with a frown, refusing to close his eyes to appreciate that pleasant image, biting his lower lip and pressing the skin of the other’s hips with force; while Yuuri ecstatic, he could not retain the saliva in his mouth, spilling it on his penis without stop with the oral increasingly erratic and pleasant.

“Yuuri, stop- I'm going to…”

Despite the terse warning Yuuri didn’t seem to intend to turn away, swallowing as much as he could before choking and coughing a little.

In between gasps, Victor noticed two things. The first was that Yuuri was also having an orgasm, shorter, but quite intense judging by the trembling in his body; second, they were a mess, they needed to recover a bit before continuing.

It would be the logical thing, unless they were Yuuri Katsuki in the middle of an erotic trance, totally willing to continue without rest, having orgasms until his consciousness was completely clouded. That sublime man, full of sweat and the fluids of two different people on his skin, more sensual than any erotic fantasy.

He, Yuuri Katsuki, was willing to keep his word to make both beg him to stop.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my idiom errors and please, please, if you can tell me were I am wrong do it. I am trying so hard for learning this idiom by myself.


End file.
